Sister Complex
by Enfant lunaire
Summary: Les sentiments les plus enfuient resurgisse parfois au plus mauvais moment. Elle l'aime,elle ne peut pas le nier. Yuri lemon HinaHana ou dans l'autre sens HanaHina. One-shot


**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui je vous présente mon premier YURI ! Le couple ( préparez-vous à tomber de votre chaise lol ) est HanaHina !**

 **Ce n'est pas bizarre,c'est original comme idée ! Et puis,ce n'est pas de leurs fautes,si elles s'aiment plus que des sœurs (dans cette histoire) !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages sont ceux de Masashi Kishimoto !**

 **Enfin bon... Bonne lecture !**

 **Sur ce je vous présente Sister-complex !**

Un mot. Deux mots. Trois mots.

Elle sourit face à ce que vient de lui dire sa petite sœur d'à peine cinq ans.

Elle est tellement adorable,cette petite Hanabi. Elle ne les prononce pas encore très bien mais assez clairement pour Hinata qui a déjà les joues roses et le regard fuyant mais elle a un sourire sur ses lè mots qu'Hanabi a prononcée à l'âge de cinq ans,elle le pensait réellement jusqu'au jour où son père les fasse combattre l'une contre l'autre,jusqu'au jour où elle gagna son combat contre sa sœur,jusqu'au jour où elle prit la place d'héritière.

Depuis ce jour-là,ses sentiments ont changé par rapport à sa sœur. La petite brune ne regardait plus son aînée avec des yeux admiratifs. Depuis ce jour-là,la place qu'occupait Hinata dans son cœur a disparut.

Dès que les deux se croisaient dans les couloirs de la demeure Hyûga , Hinata baissent ses yeux et Hanabi la regarde avec dédain et mépris.

Et puis l'attaque de Pain arriva. La petite sœur a entendu les exploits de son aînée. D'un coup,les sentiment les plus enfouis refont surface.

Elle tituba un peu mais se reprit assez vite. Il ne faut pas que ces sentiments réapparaissent. Sa famille ne pourra pas l'accepté. Elle fera plus de mal que de bien. Et puis,sa sœur n'aime que ce fichu blondinet. Et voilà ! Ce qu'on appelle jalousie réapparaît au fond d'elle !

Sans s'en rendre compte,la jeune Hyûga s'était dirigée vers l'hôpital où se reposait sa sœur. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais quelqu'un l'interpella. C'était son cousin de la branche parallèle, Neiji Hyûga.

-Hanabi-sama,vous êtes venue voir Hinata-sama ?

-Eu...Oui !

-Venez,je vais vous montrez où se trouve sa chambre.

Hanabi n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre son cousin. Ils saluèrent certains ninjas qui se remettaient de l'attaque. Les médecins affluent d'un peu partout. Il y avait encore des blessés. Certains ont les yeux crevés,d'autres les bras amputés ou encore des jambes qui manquent à l'appelle.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive,de peur de voir sa sœur dans un état comme eux,que une partie du corps parfait de sa sœur soit manquante. La petite sœur accéléra le pas sans réfléchir. Neiji sourit,elles sont toujours proches même après tant d'années.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital,le numéro 444.

« Que des quatre,le chiffre porte-malheur... »pensa Hanabi,de plus en plus angoissée.

-En-entrez ! Dit la voix fluette d'Hinata après que Neiji a frappé la porte.

Hanabi fut soulagée de voir sa sœur intacte. Son cousin sourit et son aînée fut gênée,elle qui d'habitude ne montre aucun sentiments,mis à part le mépris,elle vient de faire ce qu'elle ne fera jamais,d'habitude.

-Je vais vous laisser. Vu que je suis pas vraiment blessé et que le village à besoin de ninja encore sur pied pour les missions.

Et Neiji laissa les deux sœurs dans la chambre. Hinata regardait ses mains et Hanabi par la fenêtre,elles n'ont plus l'habitude de rester seule,que toutes les deux. Le silence devenait pesant. Hinata décida de rompre le silence :

-T-tu sais,je-je me suis dé-déclarer à Na-Naruto-kun...

-Vraiment ?! Alors vous sortez officiellement ensemble ?! demanda Hanabi en se levant de sa chaise.

Hinata surprise resta figée sur place les yeux écarquillés. « Es-je bien entendu ? Hanabi se préoccupe de moi ? »

Puis reprenant ses esprits,elle sourit à sa petite sœur adorée qui vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle se rassit et fixe ses mains se tortillés,les joues rougies par la honte. « Mais qu'est qui me prend de réagir comme une déjantée !? »

-Il ne m'a pas entendu,murmure Hinata.

Hanabi la regarde,elle s'exclame alors :

-Bah... Redit le lui !

-C'est trop tard... Il sort avec Ino,maintenant...

-Ah !

C'est tout ce que Hanabi trouva à dire,elles ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant et elles ont toutes les deux changés. Extrêmement changer. Elle ne sait pas si il faut la réconforter ou bien la laisser se débrouiller toute seule.

-Mais tu sais,en fait,je n'ai pas mal au cœur comme je le pensais.

La petite sœur pencha sa tête de côté,ne comprenant ps où est-ce que sa sœur veut en venir. Devant l'incompréhension de sa sœur,Hinata continua :

-Je croyais que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui mais en vérité,je ne faisait que l'admirer... En vérité,j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et c'est en combattant contre Pain que j'ai enfin su mes véritables sentiments pour cette personne.

La petite brune crut recevoir une pique dans son cœur en entendant ça. Elle n'a pas vraiment supporter que sa grande sœur soit amoureuse de Naruto au début, elle était tellement jalouse qu'elle a refusé de manger pendant une semaine entière puis il y eut son combat avec l'ex héritière,donc elle avait repoussé sa jalousie au plus profond de son cœur comme l'amour qu'elle portait à Hinata.

-Et c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle avec peine.

-C'est...c'est...

Un silence remplaça le nom qu'Hinata a tellement de mal à prononcer. La sœur cadette perd patience et le faisait comprendre en croisant ses bras et taper du pied le grande brune,voyant ça,respira un grand coup. Elle chuchota le nom tellement bas que la cadette n'entendit rien.

-Tu veux bien répéter plus fort,s'il te plaît ?

-...toi...,murmura de nouveau Hinata mais plus fort.

Hanabi se figea sur place. L'information est en train de monter jusqu'à son cerveau et quand elle s'assit sur le lit,si elle reste debout,elle va tomber,sa sœur aux doux cheveux bleus nuit l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata sentit la langue de Hanabi lui demandant le passage,qu'elle lui accorda.

À bout de souffle,elle se séparèrent mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime,murmura Hanabi avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je t'aime aussi,sourit Hinata à son tour.

Et elle reprenne leur baiser de plus en plus passionné. Hinata mit ses mains sur la nuque de sa sœur et pressa un peu pour approfondir ce baiser. Hanabi,elle, passa sa main sous le pyjama d'hôpital et caressa la poitrine généreuse et douce de son aînée. Celle-ci gémit au contact. Hanabi remonte ses lèvres vers l'oreille de sa sœur et y susurre :

-Laisse-toi faire ! Neiji a sûrement dit aux autres de ne pas nous dérangées car on est en train de se réconcilier.

Comme réponse,Hanabi entendit sa sœur gémir sous ses caresses. Elle commence à mordre doucement son lobe. Elle sortit le bout de sa langue et lécha le contour en descendant vers son visage et elles reprirent leur baiser. Hanabi avec son autre main déboutonne le pyjama et se saisit d'un sein qu'elle malaxe,la première main passa en-dessous du soutien-gorge et trouve le téton et joue avec. Sa sœur gémit.

Hinata aussi voulait faire plaisir à sa sœur,au moins un minimum. Alors ses mains descendirent,l'un s'arrêta sur le sein et le remua,l'autre passa sous le pantalon de la cadette et caressa l'intimité à travers la culotte. Hanabi gémit et embrasse le cou de sa sœur qu'elle mordille et suçote par moment. Arrivée vers les seins,elle ressort sa langue et trace un sillon de salive sur ceux-ci. Ses mains passe derrière et dégrafe le soutien-gorge sans bretelle qui tomba sur les draps. Sa langue lèche l'un des téton durci,d'une main jouait avec l'autre en le pressant entre deux doigts ou alors le tirant. Hinata gémissait,elle n'en a pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitement pour sa poitrine. Sa main passa sous la culotte de la cadette et prit son clitoris et le caressa. L'autre souleva le t-shirt de la petite Hyûga qui elle se met en califourchon sur la grande.

Elles se regardèrent et se séparèrent,chacune se déshabillant en hâte. Voulant toutes les deux plus. Beaucoup plus.

 **FIN**

Hanabi : C'est tout !?

Enfant Lunaire : Oui,pourquoi ?

Hinata : T-tu ne trou-trouve pas ça trop cou-court ?

Hanabi : Beaucoup trop court ! J'attendais un truc plus lemon,quoi ?!

Enfant Lunaire : Petite obsédée !

Hinata : Ne dites pas ça d'Hanabi ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous le faire payer ! *Byagugan activé*

Enfant Lunaire : Calme-toi,Hinata !

Hanabi : Onee-san,je t'adore !

Enfant Lunaire : La prochaine fois,je mettrais un lemon digne de ce nom, Hanabi-sama,Hinata-sama...

Hanabi : *prend une plume et une feuille* Je vais écrire le lemon que tu n'as pas réussi à faire !

Enfant Lunaire : NONNNNNN !

Hinata : Courage ! Je suis avec toi !

 **LEMON D'HANABI-SAMA**

Finissant de se déshabiller,les deux sœurs se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elles s'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Leurs tétons durcis par l'excitation sont superposés,leurs seins aplatis l'un contre l'autre. Hanabi se met à califourchon et téta le seins de sa sœur. Celle-ci renversa Hanabi se met à califourchon,à son tour, se tourne,posant son intimité entre les petites seins de sa cadette. Elle écarta doucement les jambes de la petite et se pencha,sortant sa langue,elle lécha le bassin et tirait un peu sur la peau du clitoris. Laissant ses douces lèvres se posées sur les lèvres de la vulve de sa sœur. Elle avala la mouille de sa petite sœur et sa langue trouva un passage. La petite brunette gémit de plus belle,étouffant un cri.

Hanabi encercla la taille de sa sœur,ses mains essayant de trouver l'intimité de sa sœur,qu'elle trouva. Une de ses mains fait des mouvements de va-et-vient au clitoris,l'autre vint dans la bouche,elle lubrifia trois doigts,dirigea cette main vers la vulve. Elle mit le premier doigt et Hinata laissa un gémissement plus fort,le deuxième doigt enfoncer,Hinata empêcha un cri de joie de franchir sa bouche,le troisième et dernier doigt mit dans l'anus,Hinata ne put pas empêcher un laisse échapper un cri. Hanabi fit des va-et-vient tout doucement pour ne pas blesser sa sœur.

Hinata se leva,prit un peu la mouille de sa sœur,mit sa main devant Hanabi qui les lécha,avidement. La grande, Hyûga enfonça ses trois doigts dans l'anus de l'héritière Hyûga et comme sa petite sœur,elle commence à faire des va-et-vient.

Elles faisaient des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et des minutes s'écoulèrent. Hinata tomba sur son oreiller à bout de souffle,à côté de sa petite amante. Hanabi aussi récupérait mais elle eu la force de prendre la tête de sa sœur et de l'amener vers sa poitrine. Hinata,machinalement, sortit sa langue et suçota la peau douce de sa sœur,elle lécha en même temps sa propre mouille,la conservant dans sa bouche,elle embrassa Hanabi qui goûta la mouille de son aînée mélangé à leurs salives. Après ce baiser,Hinata redescendit vers les seins de sa sœur,qu'elle lécha doucement,buvant parfois son lait. Hanabi prit la couverture et la mit sur elles. Mieux vaut que sa sœur n'attrape pas froid.

 **FIN**

Hanabi : Et voilà le travail !

Hinata : Il est mieux co-comme ça !

Enfant Lunaire : Je te laisserai faire tous mes lemon !

Hanabi : Merci,merci ! Mais ce n'est pas assez excitant,je vais lire plus de lemon.


End file.
